


Relapse

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's recovery hits a roadblock when the God of Mischief takes an interest in his more sinister alter-ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not happy with this story, but short of a major rewrite I'm not sure there's more I can do to improve it and I've been sitting on this for long enough already.

For all intents and purposes, the Winter Soldier was reformed. His memories restored, and free from the effects of his brainwashing, he was now ready to fight the good fight and take up arms with the Avengers. That was the official line, anyway. Bucky Barnes didn’t feel very ready.

Aside from Steve, Bucky didn’t trust any of his new teammates and, aside from Steve, none of them trusted Bucky either. He could understand that sentiment; he wasn’t sure he really trusted himself. He was still struggling to make sense of everything, to reconcile the two opposing sides to himself. Some days he felt like Bucky Barnes, WWII soldier, waking up from a nightmare that had lasted 70 years, and others he was the Winter Soldier, Soviet assassin, armed with new memories of his previous life which made him question everything he had once believed. Which one was the real him, the one Steve and SHIELD were fighting so hard to save, Bucky was no closer to figuring out. Maybe he never would.

For a little over a month now Bucky had been living with the Avengers after he was deemed well enough to leave SHIELD’s care, yet even without the constant observation he’d been subjected to at SHEILD he could always feel watchful eyes on him. Decades of violence, murder and lurking in shadows hardly made him easy to trust, it was true, but it was strange that none of the others considered how their behaviour endeared them to Bucky. He’d killed people far less threatening than his teammates, after all, and those destructive impulses didn’t disappear just because he was supposedly fighting for the good guys now.

It was perhaps because he was so used to his every move being monitored he didn’t think anything of the familiar sense of unease that crept up his spine as he made his way to his bedroom. If he hadn’t had to live in a house full of suspicion he would have paid more attention to his instincts telling him something was wrong.

He pulled out a gun in a flash as he laid eyes on the intruder in his room, surveying the knives atop Bucky’s dresser with interest. Officially, Bucky wasn’t permitted unsupervised access to weaponry until SHIELD was satisfied he was 100% loyal to their cause, though they all knew he kept dozens of weapons concealed on his person at any one time. They were probably too afraid he’d use them if they tried to remove them by force.

“That won’t do you any good,” his guest said in a cool voice before glancing up, his eyes flicking over the gun before levelling Bucky with an unimpressed stare.

“I know you.” Bucky had heard about the alien attack on New York back when it happened, though it wasn’t until he was in SHIELD’s custody that Steve told him more about Loki. As far as Bucky knew, Loki was on loose after escaping his prison cell and the Avengers had so far had no luck recapturing him. He suspected there was more to it than that, but his more pressing concern at that moment was finding out why Loki had decided to pay him a late-night visit.

“My reputation precedes me, I see.” Loki finally put down the knife he’d been inspecting and turned to face Bucky. He was an intimidating presence; he stood a good few inches taller than Bucky and, while he seemed less muscular, Bucky knew Loki would be a lot stronger than he looked. But he’d faced plenty of men scarier than Loki and, for whatever reason, he didn’t feel particularly at risk. He knew better than to lower his gun though. “Relax. I’m not here to hurt you, Sergeant Barnes.”

_Sergeant Barnes._ It had been a long time since anyone had called Bucky that. The conflicting emotions the words raised must have shown on his face, because Loki arched an eyebrow as he watched Bucky.

“Or should that be the Winter Soldier?” Bucky shrugged in response. “I was under the impression you had reformed.”

“That’s what they tell me.”

A humourless smile spread across Loki’s lips. If he didn’t know better Bucky would say it was almost sympathetic.

“It never feels that way,” Loki stated as he crossed the distance between them. “I suppose it never really is – you don’t really recover; you’re just caged.”

Loki’s words struck something in Bucky. That was Loki’s intention, he imagined, but still Bucky kept listening despite his common sense telling him to kick Loki out. “Does it look like I’m in a cage to you?”

“Just because you can’t see the bars, it does not mean you aren’t a prisoner.”

Bucky didn’t quite know what to say to that. He stayed silent, immobile until the weight of the gun in his hand grew uncomfortable and he returned it to its holster, while Loki’s smile stretched further across his cheeks. He knew he was right. Bucky knew it too – he’d known it all along, really – but he couldn’t let Loki have the satisfaction of admitting it. The smug grin on his face was annoying enough already.

“Aren’t you insightful?” he scowled.

“I know what it’s like to have to live within the confines of other people’s rules after you’ve had such a glorious taste of freedom. You reek of frustration, Barnes. That urge for destruction never goes away, you know. You can suppress it, for a while, but eventually it will consume you.” He was like a devil on Bucky’s shoulder, his words curling softly around Bucky’s ear and confirming everything Bucky had suspected to be true.

“The people who claim to love you?” Loki continued. “They’ll never trust you, not after all the things they know you’ve done. They’ll use you when they need you, certainly, yet nothing will be the same as it once was. You’ll never be anything but a killer to them. So why not embrace it?”

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, as if it would block out the seductive words filling his mind. Even Loki’s scent seemed to be drawing Bucky in, rich and sinful and filled with promise, and a part of him wondered if this was even real, or just his temptations manifesting in some fever dream.

“Do you offer beer to alcoholics as well?” he said, his voice far weaker than he’d have liked, and Loki chuckled, both at Bucky’s words and his shaking tone.

“I hate seeing people repress themselves. Especially when they have so much potential.”

Bucky clenched his fists, building up his resolve to ignore Loki’s words. As enticing as they were, he knew it was better to focus on his recovery. That was what he told himself, anyway; with Loki stood at his back it was surprisingly difficult to actually believe it.

“Sorry, not interested.”

“If you insist,” Loki said. He ran a finger along the underside of Bucky’s jaw, steering his head up to meet Loki’s eyes, and Bucky’s stomach clenched at the touch while his breath caught in his throat. He was almost afraid the image of Loki standing a few short inches away would shatter if he exhaled. “I’ll be seeing you, Sergeant Barnes.”

Those words shouldn’t have been as thrilling as Bucky found them. He said nothing, not trusting himself to tell Loki to go screw himself like he should, and with a wicked smile, Loki melted into nothing.

A long sigh fought its way from Bucky’s lungs once he was alone once again. He was far too wired to sleep now. He could head down to the training room, he supposed – the others were so used to his nightly walkabouts they wouldn’t think anything of him working out his frustrations at 2am – but meeting Loki had made him more curious than anything.

He crossed over to the window and slipped from the building without a sound. He’d done this enough times in the past month to know the best ways to sneak in and out undetected, and as soon as his boots touched dirt the shadows engulfed him.

 

The security at SHIELD was woefully inadequate. Bucky made his way inside without problems, which was a little disappointing – he had so much pent up energy he’d quite enjoy going up against a dozen of SHIELD’s best agents – and as he stalked towards the records room he only found one security guard, who he took down in a matter of seconds. It didn’t even get his heart rate up. He should probably mention the issue to Director Fury, though it would likely only raise questions about how Bucky had discovered the flaws in their security system in the first place. Besides, it could come in handy being able to sneak into SHIELD HQ so easily.

He spent all night reading up on Loki, devouring every sentence he could find on just about everything with even the most tenuous link to him, yet each answer he found only seemed to spawn more questions. He gave up in the end and crawled back into his bed as the sky grew lighter, more confused than he had been when he left.

Violence was Bucky’s calling – both the soldier and the assassin had dealt it out with little question – yet it wasn’t the same kind that filled Loki. Maybe that was why Bucky could recover when Loki couldn’t; Loki was chaos, as close to a living embodiment of it as you could get, while violence was merely one of Bucky’s greatest skills. He could find better uses for his talents, but Loki couldn’t fight his nature.

Yet that still didn’t explain why Loki was so eager to have Bucky indulge his dark side. He returned to Bucky’s bedroom that night, standing by the window this time when Bucky stepped back into the room after another one of his late-night tours of the mansion.

“Are you going to show up every night until you get me to cooperate?”

Loki shrugged. “I had a few nights free.”

“You think it’ll be that easy to wear me down? I’m hurt.”

“Face it, Barnes; you’re a killing machine. Quite literally,” he added, glancing down at Bucky’s cybernetic arm. “It’s what you were built for; it’s what you are best at.”

A mischievous smile found its way onto Bucky’s lips. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” he said. He couldn’t help it. So much for him staying cold and aloof like he’d planned.

“No?” Loki crossed the room to stand in front of Bucky, his gaze boring into him as a similar smile lit up his own features. “I’m intrigued.”

Their mouths were on each other in a second. Bucky wasn’t quite sure what had compelled him to kiss Loki – the need to give in to any kind of temptation he could, or just an overwhelming desire to make Loki stop talking, perhaps – but as they deepened the kiss he quickly stopped caring. He’d had to seduce a few men in his years of sordid history, yet this was the first time he’d ever actually enjoyed being with another man.

They kissed rough, teeth latching on to each other’s lips, making the soft swipes of tongue that much more intense, and as Bucky’s arousal grew he tangled a fist in Loki’s hair to pull him in closer. Loki’s very presence was intoxicating and, judging by the moan that sounded deep in his throat when Bucky reached down to palm his crotch, he was enjoying this just as much as Bucky was, which only spurred Bucky on even more.

Finally the need for air overpowered them and they reluctantly pulled apart for a few short seconds before Loki’s mouth crashed against Bucky’s again. It was even hungrier than their first kiss, if that was possible; they both knew where this was going and they were both eager to move things along. And maybe Loki would be satisfied by getting Bucky into bed and give up his apparent quest to make Bucky embrace the Winter Soldier again. It was unlikely, he knew, but if he let himself stop and think about Loki’s intentions he’d never be able to continue this, and right now that was the only thing he wanted. Loki had a talented tongue; Bucky was keen to find out what else he could do with it.

They made their way towards the bed, their mouths still connected, and Bucky only paused their movements to grab the lapels of Loki’s coat and throw him down onto the bed.

“There’s still some fight in you,” Loki grinned. “I like that.”

He pulled Bucky down on top of him and they rolled over, fighting for dominance even as their kisses grew fiercer and their hips rocked against each other’s. Bucky may have given in to Loki’s enticement already, but he wasn’t his pet just yet. He pulled back, straddling Loki’s hips, and his metal fingers curled around Loki’s neck to hold him in place as he drew a knife from his boot and set to work slicing off Loki’s many layers of clothing.

Loki showed no sign of discomfort pinned to the mattress as he was; if anything, he just looked amused. Bucky clenched his fingers tighter, though Loki only chuckled in response before lurching back up into a sitting position as if Bucky weighed nothing. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist to keep him from toppling backwards and lowered him onto the bed as his mouth worked its way down Bucky’s neck.

Soft cotton brushed against Bucky’s skin. He frowned and opened his eyes to find himself completely naked as a similarly bare Loki stood above him. “That’s a time-saving trick.”

“It does prove useful,” Loki said with a chuckle, the sound turning into a gasp as Bucky closed his left hand around Loki’s erection. It was a strange sensation, the feel of cold, hard metal instead of skin. The first few times Bucky had touched himself with his left hand had been unnerving, to say the least, but he’d soon grown to enjoy it.

Loki had taken even less time to adjust to the sensation; he leant over Bucky, his hands gripping the bedsheets on either side of his head, as he thrust into Bucky’s fist. One of his hands snaked down to tease Bucky’s dick and a frustrated whimper left Bucky at the touch. Loki brushed his fingers along Bucky’s length far too lightly for him to find any relief in it – which was presumably Loki’s intention. He didn’t have long to endure it, though, before Loki’s hand slid lower and an already-slick finger circled Bucky’s hole.

“Oh God,” he gasped. “Just do it.”

“Keen, are we?”

“Shut up.” If Loki dragged this out any longer the rational part of Bucky’s mind was bound to wake up and right now that was the last thing he wanted. It was a long time since Bucky had been with someone and even if Loki wouldn’t be his first choice, he needed the release. Besides, he could do worse. Loki was by no means unattractive and, if his skill at driving Bucky wild was any indication, he certainly knew what he was doing.

Finally Loki’s finger slipped inside Bucky and he groaned, raising his hips to give Loki easier access to prepare him while his hand fell from Loki’s dick to grasp the edge of the mattress. His body tensed in anticipation when Loki’s fingers drew away. At this point he was past caring how easily he’d given in. With Loki’s tongue grazing along the sensitive join where metal met skin on his shoulder, Bucky was just about ready to wave goodbye to his recovery completely, though he still had one last act of defiance in him.

He pushed Loki back, ignoring his desire to feel Loki’s mouth on him again, and followed him down to the floor, straddling his lap once again as he lowered himself onto Loki’s waiting erection. The flash of amusement on Loki’s face quickly melted away as Bucky engulfed him and he let Bucky ride him without argument. They were both too wrapped up in their own pleasure to worry about who was in control now.

The room filled with their harsh breaths, neither of them paying any attention to whether or not someone making their way to the bathroom at the end of the hall would hear them, and Bucky cried out as Loki’s hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back to close his mouth around Bucky’s neck. His tongue laved across the mark he’d surely left and despite the surprising coolness of Loki’s mouth, Bucky felt like his body was about to overheat.

“I knew you would give in,” Loki breathed against his neck.

Bucky slammed him back against the hardwood floor in response. Now really wasn’t the time to be reminded of that little fact. He could berate himself for it after this was over. He held Loki down and this time he was content to stay in place, too busy bringing Bucky’s dick back to full attention with only a few strokes to bother overpowering him again.

The act spurred Bucky on, moving his hips faster as he leant forward to claim Loki’s mouth again, and before long he reached his climax with a choked cry against Loki’s lips. Loki followed soon after and they lay gasping together, neither of them ready to move away just yet. Finally Bucky pushed himself up from Loki’s chest and brushed his sweat-damped hair from his face as Loki’s smirk returned.

“This doesn’t mean you’ve corrupted me,” Bucky said, though he didn’t really believe the words.

“Of course not.” Loki pulled Bucky back down, planting a harsh kiss on his lips as he rolled them over, which Bucky reciprocated without even thinking until the body above him disappeared.

Bucky stayed lying on the floor even after Loki melted away, staring up at the dull ceiling like he did every night, and wondered how many more visits it would take for him to give in to Loki completely.


End file.
